


Serenades of Water

by Pomenocti



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mute!Link, POV Second Person, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomenocti/pseuds/Pomenocti
Summary: Collection of oneshots featuring Link with our favorite Zora sweethearts.





	

"Step down here." Mipha guided you by your hand, pulling you along gently, rock by rock. The river water trickled over your feet, making you shiver, toes curling to try and get used to the temperature.  
She found this extremely cute and gave you a minute to adjust before guiding you deeper into the river.

"Careful here, the moss is a bit slippery."

She'd be quick to catch you if you fell, so there was no need to worry. Once you were both about waist deep, she let your hand go and spread her arms wide. You mimicked her graceful movement, and followed her breathing tips.

"...and then, kick like this, the trick is to propel yourself upward."

It was a lot easier said than done, especially since you didnt have your own fins, still she commended your effort.

"Next we'll try a doggy paddle, but for this I'll need you to go a bit deeper. Don't worry I shall be right here."

Oh Hylia...you'd rather drown than look like a flailing wreck in the water in front of her, but you had to try.

Swallowing your pride, you ignored the blush creeping over your cheeks and began walking after her in the water.

She dove and turned under water, resurfacing a little ways out, waving to you with a smile.

"Swim to me! Are you ready, Link?"

You nodded, giving yourself a second to collect your courage. Your feet kicked off the riverbed and your hands scooped downward in the water, trying your best to keep your face above the surface.

You made it about half way until your foot got snagged in some weeds, which messed up your rhythm and you began to panic, splashing around as your gasp was rewarded with a mouthful of water.

Before you had enough time to really freak out, Mipha's arms were under you, holding you up and guiding you away from the weeds.

"There-there, that really wasn't so bad. Sorry you got tangled up. That was my fault for not checking."

She lead you through the water by your hand, like your were dancing, guiding you around the current and keeping you adrift. You smiled at eachother, you decided it was a lot more fun swimming with her anyway, but you couldn't always rely on her to swim for you though, you had to learn eventually.

"Lets find a place with less weeds."

You noticed she was taking you deeper, and you gave her a worried look which said to her that you doubted your ability this deep.  
She soothed you almost immediately.

"Don't worry Link. Let us carry you, the water and I."

That's when she told you about currents, to ride with them and let them take you where you wanted to go. It was almost philosophical the way she talked about it. You enjoyed it very much.

When you crossed the deep drop off into a weedless area, you traded swimming lessons in for a splash fight. For hours you lost track of time, and played together in the water until you found yourselves sitting underneath a waterfall sharing lunch together.

It was such a fun, relaxing afternoon, you hoped there would more of these whenever you got a break from knight training.  
Mipha even made a habit out of marking the days you had leave off on her calander. She always made sure her royal schedule left those days free, for her to be available to spend time with you.

"I should teach you how to fish next."

You beamed with excitement. Your hands held an imaginary bow and plucked its string. She knew what you meant and nodded.

"Yes! What other way but the Zora way?"

It was getting late now, and you two decided to start heading back, but that required you crossing the deep end again, so you held onto Mipha's back, and she tucked your legs under her arms.

"We got a little distracted today, but we shan't give up. You'll at least know how to swim up waterfalls when I'm done with you!"

You never felt discouraged around her, she always had enough faith in you for the both of you. You laughed at her stretch of a goal though. Waterfalls? You? You could barely doggy-paddle. That was Mipha for you though. She truly believed there was no star you couldn't touch; no mountain you couldn't climb. (or in this case waterfall.)

"It just takes time, the more time you spend in the water, the more used to it you will get. Soon, it will feel very natural to you, and you will feel more at home in it."

She blushed, but due to the dark, and the angle, it went unseen.

Mipha very much liked the idea of more time with you, and she liked the idea of the water becoming your home, too.

You had her heart. She wanted to teach you everything about her people, so that you could share in it with her. She loved the idea of you being a part of their world, and hoped that one day, you'd consider the Zoras your people as well.

 

That night was when the zora princess decided to start work on a very special tunic for you.


End file.
